legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Paul McDaggett
Paul McDaggett is the ruthless Commander of Rehab mercernaries working for Omni Consumer Corps and the main antagonist of RoboCop 3. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour He makes his first apparence in Blackgurumon's song who he sings about it will be all his. One of his reasons for joining is proably to destory machines and robots as he sees them as a threat to humanity. He and Skekeung go with the others and count their prisoners. Paul is intrigged by the idea Evil Buzz has and decides to get his mercanries on whoever is reponsible. Mcdageet and Issacs decide more stuff to Soran for his experiments. Paul and Issacs annouce that their pound puppies died due to Jesse and that they must use another subject.Paul sees the heroes with other human villains and decides to set a trap and he also tells the team he's dismantled robots for years out of his hatred for them something he makes very apparent when they decide to kill the heroes after Heloise shows much reislance by having the beasts as they put it do the excution. Paul is revealed to be the sponsor of The Jack White Act which put any threats to humans a threat and explains that robots are the highests ones and that Jack White explained that they will overthrow humanity and have a leader who is the highest on the list and has the most money on his head. Due to this fact he is attacked by Jesse, Russell and vampires where Jesse tells him to get rid of the law as he is angered by humanity deciding to extinct vampires, Sam Issacs though saves him and Jesse decides to treat his followers in Case Issacs did something. The Children of Blackgurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. He and the main members of the team head in the Springfield to try and smoke Slade, Bender, Castiel, Discord and the others on Blackguurmon's orders. He guards the way to Blackgurumon which puts him at odds with Jesse and Bender who both work against him and defeat him with him getting shot and sucked out of oblivion. Allies: his mercenaries, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon Enemies: Robocop, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multiversal Resistence, Sinisters of Evil Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Mass Murderers Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mercenaries Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Serial Killers Category:Cowards Category:Fascists Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Robocop Universe Category:Partner Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Law Enforcement Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Robot Haters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Murderers Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil